In recent years, there has been a system wherein locking/unlocking of door locks can be conducted by remote control without inserting a key into a door key cylinder (what is called a keyless entry system).
And lately, a system wherein an engine can be started by remote control has been also commercially practical. In such engine starter which can remotely control the starting of the engine, multiple relay switches for forming an ignition circuit and an engine starter circuit, and the like in a separate system from an ignition switch are arranged so that these relay switches are turned on by remote control to start the engine.
By the way, a power window controller mounted on a car is generally constructed so that the connection to the power source is established only when the ignition switch is in the on state. As a result, when the ignition switch is in the off state, a door window is not caused to move up and down, even if a power window switch is pushed.
Therefore, in cases where the driver goes away from the car with a door window or a roof panel slightly open, the door window is not caused to move up and down with the ignition switch in the off state, even if a stick or something is inserted through an opening left by the door window or the roof panel ajar and the power window switch is pushed using the inserted stick.
However, when the engine is started by the above-described engine starter which can remotely control the starting of the engine, power is provided to the ignition circuit through the relay switch. As a result, even if the ignition switch is in the off state, it becomes possible to move the door window up and down.
Therefore, in cases where the engine is started by remote control while the door window or the roof panel is slightly open, there is a possibility that someone may insert a stick or something through an opening left by the door window or the roof panel ajar and push the power window switch using the inserted stick to widely open the door window.
When the door window is widely opened, the unlocking using a door lock knob inside the car can be easily carried out even from the outside of the car, resulting in easy intrusion into the car.
And a sunroof controller mounted on a car is also generally constructed so that power is provided only when the ignition switch is in the on state, in a similar manner to the power window controller. When the engine is started using the above-described engine starter which can remotely control the starting of the engine, power is provided to the ignition circuit through the relay switch, so that it becomes possible to open and close the roof panel even with the ignition switch in the off state.
Therefore, in cases where the engine is started by remote control while the door window or the roof panel is slightly open, someone may insert a stick or something through an opening left by the door window or the roof panel ajar and push a switch of the roof panel using the inserted stick to widely open the roof panel. As a result, the person can easily intrude into the car.